


Stenbrough and bichie love story

by Princefreak



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Stan, Oral Sex, Pure Love, Shower Sex, Stenbrough, all the two together, birchie, stanley and bill and Richie love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princefreak/pseuds/Princefreak
Summary: Stanley and Richie and Bill all love each other and that’s all I need to say





	Stenbrough and bichie love story

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so great to be back it’s been to long I’ve been obsessed with the it cast and have been watching all of their interviews and all the other fanfics to get inspired here what I thought

Well let’s just that Richie,Stan and bill all fucking love each other to bits let the story commence here is how our lovebirds live their lives:

Bill and Stan were sleeping in their master bedroom when all of a sudden Stan wakes and notices richie is not with them “Bill hey bill are you awake’’ “s-s-Stan what is it” bill says groggily as his eyes start opening “ bill Richie is not in bed with us do you know where he is” Stan says sounding a Little bit worried now “ i-i-it’ll be a-alright Stan he’s p-p-probably having a shower by now o-or making b-b-breakfast just relax” bill starts to closes his eyes but Stan stops him “William Denbrough you will not fall asleep when Richie could be dead for all we know where is your heart” Stan snapped. All of a sudden a door opens revealing a awake and half-clothed with his shirt missing and glasses on his face (he recently got some reading glasses as his eyesight has got bad lately) “hey babes how are my two favourite people” he says with such sweetness “I-I-I’m great sweetheart but s-Stan was worried about you” bill was always honest With Richie 100% all the time even if his stutter got in the way of him talking all the time he will always tell the truth. “I was worried unlike you asshole” Stan said sarcastically “guys guys guys there’s plenty of me to go around” Richie says he always know how to lift the mood always with sexy and sweet sense of humour.

So they eat breakfast and just lay there in the bed just in silence and cuddling in peace and harmony “so I’m gonna have a shower are you guys with me” Richie purrs “ok” Stan says simply “b-b-bring it f-f-fucking on” bill says and hates that every time he curses his stutter arrives so first bill gets out of the bed then Richie and Stan follow and get in the bathroom ready to get clean and dirty the tiles in the shower. 

So they get in the shower and they strip down and Richie notices that bill is already hard “whoa big Bill already arrived that was fast always has a big wang” Richie says and never with any guilt so they get inside the shower and first they wash each other then Stan grabs the shampoo and starts washing bills hair as it as grown and starts ending at his jaw “bill we need to cut you hair” Stan says “n-n-no I like it it’s easier during us three fucking. Richie starts bending down on his knees and looks at build cock and starts sucking “f-f-fuck Richieeeee” bill Moans and Richie keeps on blowing and bill starts felling a sensation in his dick saying he’s about to cum and he holds richies shoulders with strength and screams as he cums down Richie throat “feel good now baby” Richie says after swallowing and bill nods to weak to talk “hey what about me” Stan says and Richie replies “don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you” Richie purrs and pushes Stan against the tiles as Bill just washes his hair and watches “you do realise that if i put my nice hard cock in you you’ become pregnant right” Richie says not with worry exactly but just as a question to Stan “yeah I know I’m ready and are you rich and bill?” Stan asks “yeah I’m ready to be a dad” Richie says “o-o-of course I w-w-would love nothing more than that” bill says with a big smile as he finishes washing his hair “ok Richie do it” Stan moans “alright I’m gonna start”.

**Author's Note:**

> i know a bad time to end but it will leave you wondering what’s gonna happen and yes this will be a series the first part is stan’s Pregnancy and the second will be his kids pregnancy so be ready for anything. But remember this story is all about Stan being pregnant then the second story will be the kids turn ok bye.


End file.
